Teamwork
by Aoishii
Summary: A Saga/Kaoru RP me and a friend did, they gave me permission to use it for my 100 theme's challenge.


Erotic Dice Rules: Roll the Two Dice, The nubers you get correspong to an action and location. Use those to write a post.  
Action 1. Kiss 2. Suck 3. Blow 4. Bite 5. Rub 6. Anything

Location 1. Genitals 2. Thigh 3. Neck 4. Chest 5. Lips 6. Anywhere

[#] Sakamoto Takashi rolls 2d6: (1) (6) = 7.  
Sakamoto Takashi stared at the numbers for a moment before an odd look came to his face. Something said he was going to drag all of this out and start of in such a teasing way, it would end up making everything so much worse later. With a smirk, he moved forward to Kao, hands pushing his shirt up just enough to reveal most of his chest. He wasted no time in pressing his lips to the skin, right near one of his nipples where he lingered before skimming his lips along Kao's chest to reach the other, finding a way to have it still considered one kiss that covered a vast amount of skin. Too soon, he pulled away and leaned back on his hands, gesturing for Kao to proceed.

[#] Niikura rolls 2d6: (3) (3) = 6.  
Niikura smiled and let out a soft sigh as the other kissed his chest. He picked up the dice and rolled them, smiling a little as he moved closer to the other, pressing himself up agasint him and leaning down slightly. His tongue darted out to lick the other's neck lightly, creating a trail of warm saliva. He then took a deep breath, blowing across the damp skin, making a jet of cold air move across the skin. He smiled a little, not pulling back, just pressing the dice into Saga's hand, indicating that he was done.

[#] Sakamoto Takashi rolls 2d6: (5) (4) = 9.  
Sakamoto Takashi had tilted his head to the side to expose his neck up to the male, making a happy sound deep in his chest. As soon as the dice were pressed into his hand, Saga threw them and laughed at the numbers that turned up. Keeping close to Kao, his hands went back to the other's chest, fingers and palms just barely brushing over his skin at first. His fingers suddenly moved to run those feather-light touches over both nipples, smirking when he changed to ghost touches to slight pinches and movements with pressure. One hand moved away to grab the dice and give them to Kao.

[#] Niikura rolls 2d6: (5) (1) = 6.  
Niikura let out a soft moan as the other stroked his chest, arching into the other's hands as the rubbed across his nipples. He rest his forehead on the other's shoulder. His hands moved down the other's chest to his crotch, rubbing his hands over the front of the other's pants, lightly rubbing over the others confined cock, a small smile on his face. He was enjoying just touching the other, letting his fingers apply varying pressures across the front of the other's pants.

[#] Sakamoto Takashi rolls 2d6: (2) (6) = 8.  
Sakamoto Takashi squirmed slightly at the pressure to his crotch, bucking slightly before he suddenly moved away and down onto his front. He smirked devilishly before his hands shot out to undo the other's pants and pull them away just enough he could easily reach the cock. With no hesitation, he moved forward to wrap his lips around the length and suckle harshly, hands rubbing along his still clothed inner thighs. Well he certainly wasted no time getting to that. He smirked around the cock in his mouth and pressed the dice into the male's hand.

[#] Niikura rolls 2d6: (5) (1) = 6.  
Niikura watched the other with a slightly shocked expression as he moved downward so quickly, his eyes widening as the other undid his pants, letting out a shaky moan as he felt the mans lips on his cock, leaning back on his arms and groaning. "Ahh... Saga..." he mumbled, his eyes closing, rocking his hips up a little. He pushed the other back a little, smirking at him as he turned around, knees either side of the others head, pressing the tip of his cock agasint the others lips again. He ran his hands lightly over the other's concealed cock again, letting out a quiet moan as he quickly released it, rubbing the palm over the head and rolling it over the heated, pre-cum slicked skin.

[#] Sakamoto Takashi rolls 2d6: (6) (5) = 11.  
Sakamoto Takashi: .... there is so much I could do with that]  
Niikura: screw the dice]  
Sakamoto Takashi: Okay]  
Niikura: just write]  
Sakamoto Takashi put up no resistance when he was moved, falling easily onto his back to let the male do as he wished. And he moaned when the other did just that, arching his back so that his hips - thus, his cock - pressed against the male's hand. Saga's hands reached up to grab the male's hips while he moved up to wrap his lips around the length again, suckling while his tongue ran over the flesh. His hands kneaded at the other's ass, inevitably pulling his hips closer so he could take more of the cock into his mouth, humming slightly.

Niikura moaned softly, stroking the other's cock for a while before leaning down, tongue running over the tip of the other's cock. He sucked at just the tip, loving the taste of the precum on his tongue. After a few moments he moved again, moving to lay down beside the other, his legs spread. "Saga... I wanna feel you... fuck me..." he whined, a light flush across his cheeks from arousal and slight embarrasment. Sure he'd fucked alot of people... but he'd never had someone inside him, always wanting to be the giver before. But lately he'd had the urge to get fucked, to give up the control he'd held onto for so long. "Please..."

Sakamoto Takashi rolled over to hover above the male, kneeling between his legs. "Alright then. You're going to have to wait a moment though..." It sounded like he was denying the poor male, but instead, he slicked his fingers with his saliva before moving his hand down to slip one finger into the other. He knew the other had not bottomed before and planned to make it pleasurable enough he would be more apt to do so again. His finger merely rested there for a moment before he moved it slowly in and out, widening the entrance before adding a second finger. It was odd, because Saga was supposed to be the sadist - he was, indeed, the sadist, but this was a 'special' occasion. He chuckled and leaned over to nip at the male's neck, fingers working to stretch the male.

Niikura shifted uncomfortably beneath the other as the first finger went in, biting his lip at the strange sensation. "Feels weird..." he mumbled, groaning a little as the other pushed another finger in, spreading his legs a little wider, his blush darkening. It felt so strange to have something moving inside him, the older man abled to feel every tiny movement, his body feeling hypersensative. There was a small burn as the other stretched him, making him let out a small whimper. After a while he groaned, the movements starting to feel pleasureable, Kaoru moving his hips, rocking them down agasint the digits to try and get more of that delicious feeling. "Ah... Saga... m-more..."

Sakamoto Takashi smirked at the words and added a third digit, the last he would use for the stretching. His fingers merely stretched the opening by spreading slightly, before he actually pumped his fingers, pressing against the male's prostate a few times as he did so. After a few minutes of this, Saga pulled his fingers out of the male and moved hover above him. He nipped at the other's jaw while he slowly pushed his cock into the male, pausing when he was buried completely. Saga ran kisses along the male's neck while he waited for said male to adjust. He needed to, otherwise he would have lost all rational thought and all but destroyed the inside of the other.

Niikura moaned hotly as the last finger entered him, thrusting agaisnt them. When they were pulled out he whined in protest, scowling at the other. Then he let out a pained whimper as the other pushed his cock in, much larger than three fingers. A few tears started to run down his cheeks, feeling himself being stretched almost more than he could handle. He was glad the other stopped, Kaoru laying there with a pained expression on hsi face, eyes tightly closed. Soon though, the pain started to dissipate, the guitarist letting out a sigh of relief, opening his eyes to look at the other, rocking his hips once to tell him to move, his voice having abandoned him.

Sakamoto Takashi kissed the male's cheeks, almost as if kissing away his tears - though he was not likely to admit to that - while he waited. When he felt the male's hips move, Saga began a slow pace, pulling out before thrusting back in. He kept it rather slow for awhile, nipping at his neck and chest at the same time. At one point, he did decided he wanted to tease one of the male's nipples - thus, he acted on this and wrapped his mouth around one, sucking harshly before giving the nipple a soft nip and lick. By this point, the pace in which he thrusted had increased slightly, getting him deeper into the male. It had not yet increased that greatly, as he did not want to hurt the male.

Niikura moaned loudly as the other moved, his eyes closing again as the burning sensation returned for a moment, making his body tense up before relaxing, breathing out a soft moan. His hands moved up to grip the back of the other's shirt, happy with the pace for now. He arched up agaisnt the other's mouth as he started to tease his nipple, a deep groan rumbling from his chest. Soon he wanted... needed more, rocking his hipsharder agaisnt the other's own, panting deeply. "Ah... Saga... just... a little more..." he moaned, not knowing what a 'little more' would acheive but knowing he needed it.

Sakamoto Takashi chuckled to himself at the male's actions and words, pulling away from the other's chest as he nodded. The pace increased once more, getting closer to the point of actually slamming into the male under neath him. One hand moved over the male's torso, fingers skimming across his chest and stomach, going further to wrap his fingers around the other's cock. It took only moments for the pumping of the other's cock to reach the same speed as his thrusts, only adding to the pleasure he was feeling. He smirked and leaned over to nip at the male's neck, suckling on the skin so that it was apt to leave quite the mark later on, one that would be hard to miss by anyone.

Niikura let out a scream of pure pleasure as the other pounded into him, hitting his prostate dead on and making delicous shivers run up his spine. "Ah! Saga! Ngh..." he panted, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, making him go deeper. He couldnt decide whether to thrust up into the others hand or backwards onto his cock, both thing feeling too damn good for him. "Mmmmh... Saga... bite me..." he moaned, chest heaving as a light sheen of sweat covered his skin. "Make me bleed... I know you want to."

Sakamoto Takashi smirked around the skin of the male's neck when he heard that scream, loving the sound. He groaned softly when the other's legs wrapped around and pushed him deeper, a feeling he was quickly becoming addicted to. While his hand pumped the other's cock, his thumb would occasionally run over the head to add that much more to the act. At the words, he growled out his answer of 'yes, I do' before he bit into the male's neck, giving a particularly hard thrust into the other at the same moment.

Niikura screamed louder then before as the other bit him, panting harshly now. "Oh yes! Oh fuck yes! Harder!" he panted, rocking back agasint the other as fast as he could, eyes screwed shut tightly. Pleasure shot up his spine, making his body twitch as forcing moans of intenst pleasure from his mouth. He couldnt believe he'd never gotten fucked before now... it was just so damn good. He didnt want this to stop, loving the other's cock inside of him, massaging him in every way as he moved in and out. "Fuck... it feels so fucking good... ngh... fuck..."

Sakamoto Takashi groaned as he sucked on the wound created by his teeth, bound to leave a mark that would last a few weeks. With the other moving like that, he could not help but moving faster, slamming into the male as his hand continued to pump the other's cock. It was almost eerie how he managed to move his hand at the same pace as his hips. That smirk on his lips had yet to vanish as he moved just slightly to lick at the wound, cleaning away all the blood and making sure the blood flow stopped as he sat up a bit more, which made it easier for him to thrust faster and deeper.

Niikura writhed beneath the other, the volume of his moans reaching an all time high. He was so close, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks as his hands scratched the other's back, trying desparately to get a grip on something. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna... ahhh..." he forced out before he came, his hot seed spilling over the other's hand, his inner walls tightening around the other's cock, massaging the firm flesh inside him, as if coaxing him into his own orgasm.

Sakamoto Takashi hissed as he felt that channel tighten around him, a look of pure pleasure on his face as he thrusted a few more times. This was all it took for him to be dragged over the edge, stilling his movements to spill his own seed into the male beneath him. When the high from his orgasm had subsided, he shifted and slowly pulled out of the other to fall next to him, trying to bring his breathing back to a normal rate. He stared at the mark he had made on the male's neck before chuckling to himself.

Niikura groaned slightly in pain as the other pulled out, knowing his ass was gonna be sore in the morning. "Ngh... Saga... that was... wow... really... wow... I dont know why I never did that before..." he muttered, rolling onto his side and smiling, kissing the other gently, and arm thrown across his waist. "Thank you."

Sakamoto Takashi smiled as well before returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around the male's middle to pull him closer. So, he was apparently one who liked to cuddle after sex. "You're welcome. And glad it was good for you as well." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the male's cheek and temple, showing a rather sweet side to himself that trumped the sadistic side.  
Niikura buried his face against the other's shoulder and smiled, enjoying bleing close to the other. "Saga... wll you... will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, his voice sounding almost innocent, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Sakamoto Takashi blinked a few times before chuckling, pulling him into a sweet kiss for a few moments. "You're so cute. Of course I will." He smiled to the male and stretched out with a happy sound, obviously more than content with all that happened. Everything was alright in the world for him right now.

Niikura frowned at the other's cute comment, hitting him gently on the arm. "I'm not cute." he mumbled tiredly, closing his eyes as he wrapped himself around the other, yawning. 


End file.
